


The Moment I Saw You

by Chanbaekinks



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanbaekinks/pseuds/Chanbaekinks
Summary: When Chanyeol saw Taeyong and fell in love with him at the very first sight.





	The Moment I Saw You

CHANYEOL POV

Today is my last day in this college. I'm gonna miss this place where I have spent 4 years of my life. I'm going to miss my friends with whom I shared a lots of memories here, but there is one person whom I'm going to miss the most. 

"Sunbae-nim, today is your last day in our college. Why don't you treat me today at least?" he pouted protruding his pink lips which made me feel like smashing my lips against his and kiss him until he goes breathless. 

"Aishhh!!! You are such a pain in the ass. Where do you want to eat?" I asked unable to resist his cuteness.

"I want to eat Samgyeopsal. I know a famous place. Let's go there." he dragged me.

(*samgyeopsal = unseasoned pork belly)

My heart always flutters when he is around me, mainly when we make a skin contact.

Aishh this kid got a nerve to play around his sunbae.

It was three years ago. I was a sophomore in Seoul National School.

Flashback

"Yaaaaah Park Chanyeol. Come back right now. Give me my phone back" Sehun started shouting, scared that I will everyone the photo of him with his new boyfriend.

"Catch me if you can" I laughed running fast.

"Yah Yah! Watch ahead" Sehun shouted.

"Aaaaah" a petite shouted closing his eyes tightly resting his body in my arms.

His beautiful eyes, cute nose, pink kissable lips, brown coloured hair made me fall in love with him that very moment.

I was shocked and amazed seeing such a beautiful face for the first time in my life. I just wanted to stay like that forever seeing his pretty face.

"Yah! How longer are you planning to stay like that?" Sehun shouted. "Aigoo! This is why you are not supposed to run in the corridors. Otherwise, you will end up hurting weak people like him" Sehun said picking up the books fallen from the boy's bag.

"Kamsahamnida sunbae-nim. Annyeong" He said and left. Aigooo!!! Even his voice sounds very soft and sweet.

"Caught you! You little-. Aishhhh!! Never mind" Sehun strangled me with his arms taking his phone away while I was still standing there still recollecting what just happened here.

'What is that?' I went near a card fallen on the ground at a corner.

Name : Lee Taeyong

Major : Guitar, Dance

Taeyong!!! My first sarang!!!

Oh! We even have the same majors.

"Yah Park Chanyeol! Let's go. We are getting late to the class". Sehun shouted.

.

.

.

"Yaah, search it properly jin woo-ah. I'm sure I must have dropped here" he was crying searching for something.

"Aishh Taeyongaah! We have been searching for it since past 30 minutes. It's not here." the other guy shouted. How dare he shout on him like that. I feel like breaking his bones.

"Perhaps, are you searching for this?" I asked giving him his ID card.

"Aaah yessss!!! Thank you sunbae-nim. I was soo scared that I lost it. Thank you soo much. I am so clumsy. I lost it somewhere earlier." He was soo happy over such a small thing.\

"I-It's ok. I think you dropped here earlier when we crashed into each other." Why the fuck did I stammer.

"Aah! I guess. Anyways thank you sunbae-nim. My name is Lee Taeyong" he said stretching his hand out.

"Watch properly when you are walking from the next time" I said harshly walking away.

"But it was your mistake running like that in the corridor..."

"Yaah! You I'm your senior. Shut up and go" I said and left.

"Rude sunbae" he murmured. 

Aishhhh!!! I was soo scared that I will talk like a love sick desperate guy in front of him that I ended up scolding him on our very first meet. 

"Dinner time!!!" Sehun came shouting into my room.

"I'm not hungry. You go." I said doing my homework.

"Shup up and come. My boy friend is also coming. Don't you want to meet him?" he said dragging me off my chair.

"Hi sunbae-nim. I'm Byun Baekhyun." the guy who is supposedly to be Sehun's boyfriend introduced himself.

"Aah sorry I'm late!" barged in a guy who came and sat beside me.

"Oh this is Taeyong. My roommate." Baekhyun said making me choke on my food.

"ommo Here! Drink this water." he passed me a glass of water.

"S-sunbaenim" he was shocked seeing me.

"Oh you already know each other?" Baekhyun asked in surprise.

"Oh ya!! Chanyeol dashed Taeyong this morning." Sehun replied.

"Ah!! This is the rude and handsome sunbae Taeyong was talking about??" Baekhyun said receiving a death glare from the petite beside me.

Rude and Handsome :P.

"Rude is fine, but handsome???" Sehun started laughing.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going." I stood up walking away with my plate.

More than feeling annoyed by Sehun's joke, my heart started fluttering seeing Taeyong sitting beside. Why the hell am I behaving like this???

"Sunbae-nim" he ran behind me.

"Did you leave the table because of me?" he asked.

"I'm not that stupid. I'm not hungry." I said walking towards my room.

"Can we go out and have dinner. I left my plate for you and now they will refuse to give me one more plate" he said.

"Go by yourself" I said going inside my room closing the damn door loudly.

I could hear my heart beat loud and fast.

The more I want to see, the more I was scared about how I will act in front of him because he is my first love.

Next Day

"OH! Chanyeol Sunbae-nim! Can you please help me!!" A voice called me on my way to room. He was standing with a pile of books covering his face.

"One tall sunbae asked me to put these books in his room. These are soo heavy." He cried.

"Keep them yourself" I said walking away.

"Sunbae-nimmm. please"

"Aishh!! Which room?" I asked.

"Room no 401." he replied giving me all the books and holding on thin book.

Seriously? 

"Hey come on sunbae nim. You look soo strong. I bet these like feather-weight for you" he said grinning.

"Kamsahamnida sunbae" he said with a wide smile.

"I will treat you with a coffee" he said.

"I don't drink coffee" I said walking away.

"Ayyy don't lie sunbae. I have seen you drinking coffee this morning." Oops caught off-guard.

"Pleaseeee let me treat you sunbae-nim" he whined.

"Aishh you are soo noisy" I said going with him.

"Thank you sunbae-nim" he hugged my arm making me froze for a moment. 

"Yah don't touch me" I jerked him off.

"Why do you have to be so mean always" he said pouting which I eyed from the corner of my eye.

"Waiter!" he called as we sat in a coffee shop which was small and cosy.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Cappuccino" I said looking into my phone.

"Two cappuccinos please" he ordered.

"Soo... Is this our first date?" he asked as I was drinking which made me sputter the coffee out.

"Aigoo I was just joking" he laughed handing me over a tissue.

"Stop joking around" I said angrily.

"Okayyy!!" he said with a sad face.

After drinking, he walked till my room.

"Thank you soo much for the help and coming out for coffee with me though you still owe me a meal." he smiled.

"Bye sunbae-nim" he said walking towards him room.

I want to just confess and make him mine.

But I'm scared. He is very friendly with everyone. I'm sure many guys must be having crush on him.

I have seen few of my classmates flirting with him already. That dumb innocent can't even understand that.

"Yah that is not how you play guitar." Kai aka Kim Jongin, the biggest playboy of our college.

What the hell is Taeyong doing with him???

"I'll teach you how to play" he said pulling Taeyong by this hand and Taeyong's back pressing his chest.

HE IS FUCKING HUGGING HIM FROM BEHIND.

"This is how you play." he said with one hand showing taeyong how to play while another hand flirtatiously touching his leg and was going up till his crotch. I could see the fear in Taeyong's eyes who was trying to get out of those flithy hands.

BAM!!! I punched Kai. Usually I never bothered about his fucking around business. I couldn't hold seeing that frightened face of his.

"Can't you stop fucking around with innocent ones at least." I scoffed dragging Taeyong away with me.

"Can't you self-defence if some one is misbehaving with you?" I was very angry with boiling blood inside me.

"Sunbae-nim" he hugged me and started crying.

"Aishh!! It's ok. Everything is fine." I said patting him.

"I was soo scared." he cried.

I felt like kissing him and tell him that I'm there for him, but surely this is not the right time.

"C-call me if anyone ever troubles you." I said giving him my number.

"Nae" he said wiping his tears with sleeves of his shirt.

"Here" I said giving him my handkerchief.

"If you have any doubts about playing guitar... you can ask me" I said in almost inaudible voice.

"Sunbae-nim also majors in guitar?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Daebak!!! You should teach me how to play it well then." He squealed seeing which I smiled.

"Awww subae-nim!! You look soo handsome and cute when you smile." He cooed.

"Aishh. Enough, now let's go." I said as I walked away.

"Sunbae-nim! Wait for me." he ran behind me.

.

.

.

"Aishhh!!! Not like that. Give it to me" I said showing his for the 100th time.

"Aah!! This is sooo hard." He cried falling on the bed.

"Aigooo!!! Fucking get up. No dinner for you until you get this right." I said.

Grrr!! Grrrr!!

"I'm hungry" he said holding his stomach.

"Aishhh!!! Go and eat. Make sure you practice it later." I said getting off the chair.

"Oh wait! Help me get up" He said trying to hold my hand which made me lose my balance and trip.

The next moment when I opened my eyes, our both lips were connected, his eyes wide open.

I immediately stood back.

"joesonghamnida sunbae-nim" he got up from my bed, started bowing and ran away. 

I was just touching lips, reminiscing how soft and his lips were though it just for few seconds..

I want to feel them again.

.

.

.

It has been over a week that I have seen him or spoken with him. I guess he started avoiding me after that day.

Finally I saw him today when I was passing by his class. He just saw me and looked away.

What the hell is wrong with him.

I must talk with him and make things clear with him.

I waited for him outside his class. He came out after his class. 

"Taeyong" I pulled him towards the corner.

He was quite shocked.

"Yah! Why are you ignoring me?" I asked.

"I..I wasn't ignoring you. I was just a bit busy with few works." He said.

"Stop lying to me on my face." I said annoyed.

"Mianhe. It was my fault that day. I was very embarrassed." He replied.

"I-It's ok. It was just by mistake. It's fine." I said trying to make him feel better.

"N-nae" he replied with his head still hanging down.

"Aishh!!! Come, I'll treat you with a meal." I said.

"Aah jinjaa!!! Finallyyy!!!" he jumped in happiness.

" Let's go while I'm still in good mood" I said.

RING!! RING!!

"Chanyeol, the professor wants to see you right now. Come palli!!" Sehun called.

"But it's lunch break now" 

"I don't know. He wants to see us now. Didn't you check your email?" he asked.

"Aishh ok. I'll be right there." I cut the call.

"Let's go next time. I have to meet my professor." I said him and started running towards my professor's cabin.

.

.

.

Now it's my final year in this college. 

"Sunbae-nim! Don't forget to come to my performance. 6:00 pm sharp." he texted me.

It's final year. I'm still his sunbae-nim and he's still my hoobae.

"How's my performance" he came running to me.

"It was good. Keep it up." I said smiling. I was actually very hard down after seeing his stunning performance and it is very difficult for me to cover it up.

"It has been two years! You still owe me meal." He whined.

"Some other time. I have some work" I said and went running to my room to calm down park Jr.

.

.

.

"So when are you going to propose him?" Sehun asked while we were sitting in my room.

"W-what??" I asked in shock.

"Hey come on. You were being way too obvious. Hanging around with him. You even went to see his performance. You never came to mine in these three years." 

"Does Baekhyun know about this?" I asked.

"No, I guess"

"Please don't tell him. I don't want him to know through others. I will tell him one fine day." 

"Okay! As you wish. Good choice by the way." He winked.

.

.

.

"Yah palli!! Don't get late today at least. It is our graduation day" Sehun started banging my door.

"Mianhae! Let's go."

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"Aaaah it's soo tasty" he was making noises which were almost like he is moaning making all the men around staring at him as if they want a piece of him.

"Yah! You can eat even without making noises" I said.

"Fineeee" he said making a sad face pouting.

"Let's go." I said pulling him up.

"W-where?? I didn't complete it yet."

"Don't talk and just follow me" I said.

.

.

"Woaaah!! Whose house is this?" he asked the seeing the huge bungalow in front of him.

"My house" I replied casually going inside.

"Whaaaaat" he screamed in surprise.

"Are you going in or just standing there out?" 

He followed in behind me.

"Woaah!! It's soo beautiful. I didn't know sunbae-nim is this rich. Why do you stay in the dorm when you have such a beautiful house." he asked.

"Aishh!! You ask soo many questions. I want to lead a normal life just like the other students. So I stay in dorm." I replied.

"Aaah you are soo cool sunbae-nim."

"You can look around the house or sit in my room up. I'll come in 10 minutes" I said taking keys of my BMW.

"Wait! I will also come with you" he said.

"It's ok. No one is here. My parents went out on a business trip." I said.

"Go! Just sit in my room or look around. It's fine" I said.

.

.

He was in my room looking at my photos.

"Oh you are back." He smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Who is this pretty lady? Your girl friend?" he asked.

"No! She's my noona" 

"Aah haha!! Mianhae." 

"Here" I handed him the parcel I bought.

"What?" he asked.

"Food" I replied.

"Why did you bring here? You didn't like the taste over there?" He asked. Aish!! Why does he ask soo many questions.

"Those men over there were staring at you like hungry wolves when you were making those stupid noise. So just eat here." I scoffed.

"Ah mianhae sunbae-nim" he said

"Don't call me sunbae-nim from now" 

"Waeyo??? Aah is it because you are no more in our college. Aigooo. Even if you don't study in our college, you will be always my favourite sunbae " he smiled.

"Am I only your sunbae?" I asked almost disappointed. 

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked kneeling down so that I can reach his height.

"S-sunbaenim"

"I fell in love with you the very first day. It 's very difficult to hide my feelings and act normal. Now I cant hide it any-" I was about to complete when a pair of soft and sweet lips crashed mine.

"I love you too sunbae" he hugged me.

"I started liking you since the day when you saved me from Kai sunbae. I thought you don't love me because you always act so mean and rude around me." he pouted.

"I'm sorry" I said pulling him closer connecting our lips again. It was slow yet passionate. 

"Let me make love to you" I said as he nodded shyly still hugging me.

I gently removed his shirt and no sooner we both were naked.

I lifted him up in bridal style and carefully placed him in on my bed while our lips are still connected.

I started kissing all over his body and he was already a moaning mess.

"S-sunbae" he moaned.

"Didn't I tell you to not call me that" I said as I sucked his skin below the navel.

"C-channie!! Please make love with me already. I can't take it anymore" He please.

"I'm not convinced. Try again" I said teasing him.

"Oppa fuck me hard until I scream your name senselessly. I want you inside me." 

"You have such a beautiful body." I said kissing on his forehead.

"I will go slowly since this is our first time." I said.

"First time? Is it your first time too?" he asked in surprise.

"You are my first love" 

"Suck these for me" I said putting my fingers in his mouth.

Soon I added one finger.

"Aah" he screamed.

"Mi-mianhe" 

"It's ok. Go ahead" he said.

"You sure?" 

"Yaa" he nodded.

Soon I added another two fingers and tried to divert him from the pain by kissing.

"Tell me when you adjust with the size." I said trying to make sure he won't feel much pain.

"Nae I'm fine now." He assured.

"I'm entering now! It might be a bit painful at the start, but I'm sure you will feel better soon." I said.

"I know I know, just put it in already" I smiled seeing his impatience.

I slowly put it in as he screamed, so I waited for him to adjust the size.

"Ch-channie. I'm going to cum." He said tugging his nails on my back.

Soon we both reached the climax as he fell asleep in my arms.

"I love you" he said looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you more" I said hugging him.

One year later

"Finalllyyy!!!! I'm graduated too" Taeyong came running into my arms.

"Chukaheyo" I hugged him.

"What are the plan today?" He asked.

"Let's go to dinner tonight. Let's celebrate as you graduated." I said.

"Okayyyy" he said throwing his fist in air.  
.  
.  
.  
"Let's go" he said as I went to his to pick him.

He was looking gorgeous.

I pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Should we celebrate this day by just making love" he asked.

"Aniyo! We'll continue this after having dinner. Let's go" I said.  
.  
.  
.  
"Woah this restaurant looks very expensive" he said with his mouth wide open.

"Two sea food platters which I mentioned earlier please" I said to the waiter.

"Nae" he nodded

"Seafood is very tasty here. So I ordered without asking you. Mianhae." 

"It's ok oppaaa" he smiled sheepishly.

"Oppa?"

"Nae. Can't I call you oppa?" 

"Y-ya you can" I coughed as I was drinking water.

Soon the waiter arrived with our food.

"Eat the oyster. It's tasty" I said.

"Okay" he smiled which soon turned into a surprised face.

"Channie!" He looked at me.

I took the ring from his hand and knelt before him.

"Lee Taeyong! Will you marry me?" I asked.

"Of course I will" he hugged me and started crying.

"Aigooo. Don't cry baby" I kissed him and wiped his tears off.

"Saranghae tae-ah!"

"Nado saranghae!" 

"Let's eat fast, go home and make love." I whispered in his ears making him blush.

_________ 

CHANYEOL POV

Today is my last day in this college. I'm gonna miss this place where I have spent 4 years of my life. I'm going to miss my friends with whom I shared a lots of memories here, but there is one person whom I'm going to miss the most. 

"Sunbae-nim, today is your last day in our college. Why don't you treat me today at least?" he pouted protruding his pink lips which made me feel like smashing my lips against his and kiss him until he goes breathless. 

"Aishhh!!! You are such a pain in the ass. Where do you want to eat?" I asked unable to resist his cuteness.

"I want to eat Samgyeopsal. I know a famous place. Let's go there." he dragged me.

(*samgyeopsal = unseasoned pork belly)

My heart always flutters when he is around me, mainly when we make a skin contact.

Aishh this kid got a nerve to play around his sunbae.

It was three years ago. I was a sophomore in Seoul National School.

Flashback

"Yaaaaah Park Chanyeol. Come back right now. Give me my phone back" Sehun started shouting, scared that I will everyone the photo of him with his new boyfriend.

"Catch me if you can" I laughed running fast.

"Yah Yah! Watch ahead" Sehun shouted.

"Aaaaah" a petite shouted closing his eyes tightly resting his body in my arms.

His beautiful eyes, cute nose, pink kissable lips, brown coloured hair made me fall in love with him that very moment.

I was shocked and amazed seeing such a beautiful face for the first time in my life. I just wanted to stay like that forever seeing his pretty face.

"Yah! How longer are you planning to stay like that?" Sehun shouted. "Aigoo! This is why you are not supposed to run in the corridors. Otherwise, you will end up hurting weak people like him" Sehun said picking up the books fallen from the boy's bag.

"Kamsahamnida sunbae-nim. Annyeong" He said and left. Aigooo!!! Even his voice sounds very soft and sweet.

"Caught you! You little-. Aishhhh!! Never mind" Sehun strangled me with his arms taking his phone away while I was still standing there still recollecting what just happened here.

'What is that?' I went near a card fallen on the ground at a corner.

Name : Lee Taeyong

Major : Guitar, Dance

Taeyong!!! My first sarang!!!

Oh! We even have the same majors.

"Yah Park Chanyeol! Let's go. We are getting late to the class". Sehun shouted.

.

.

.

"Yaah, search it properly jin woo-ah. I'm sure I must have dropped here" he was crying searching for something.

"Aishh Taeyongaah! We have been searching for it since past 30 minutes. It's not here." the other guy shouted. How dare he shout on him like that. I feel like breaking his bones.

"Perhaps, are you searching for this?" I asked giving him his ID card.

"Aaah yessss!!! Thank you sunbae-nim. I was soo scared that I lost it. Thank you soo much. I am so clumsy. I lost it somewhere earlier." He was soo happy over such a small thing.\

"I-It's ok. I think you dropped here earlier when we crashed into each other." Why the fuck did I stammer.

"Aah! I guess. Anyways thank you sunbae-nim. My name is Lee Taeyong" he said stretching his hand out.

"Watch properly when you are walking from the next time" I said harshly walking away.

"But it was your mistake running like that in the corridor..."

"Yaah! You I'm your senior. Shut up and go" I said and left.

"Rude sunbae" he murmured. 

Aishhhh!!! I was soo scared that I will talk like a love sick desperate guy in front of him that I ended up scolding him on our very first meet. 

"Dinner time!!!" Sehun came shouting into my room.

"I'm not hungry. You go." I said doing my homework.

"Shup up and come. My boy friend is also coming. Don't you want to meet him?" he said dragging me off my chair.

"Hi sunbae-nim. I'm Byun Baekhyun." the guy who is supposedly to be Sehun's boyfriend introduced himself.

"Aah sorry I'm late!" barged in a guy who came and sat beside me.

"Oh this is Taeyong. My roommate." Baekhyun said making me choke on my food.

"ommo Here! Drink this water." he passed me a glass of water.

"S-sunbaenim" he was shocked seeing me.

"Oh you already know each other?" Baekhyun asked in surprise.

"Oh ya!! Chanyeol dashed Taeyong this morning." Sehun replied.

"Ah!! This is the rude and handsome sunbae Taeyong was talking about??" Baekhyun said receiving a death glare from the petite beside me.

Rude and Handsome :P.

"Rude is fine, but handsome???" Sehun started laughing.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going." I stood up walking away with my plate.

More than feeling annoyed by Sehun's joke, my heart started fluttering seeing Taeyong sitting beside. Why the hell am I behaving like this???

"Sunbae-nim" he ran behind me.

"Did you leave the table because of me?" he asked.

"I'm not that stupid. I'm not hungry." I said walking towards my room.

"Can we go out and have dinner. I left my plate for you and now they will refuse to give me one more plate" he said.

"Go by yourself" I said going inside my room closing the damn door loudly.

I could hear my heart beat loud and fast.

The more I want to see, the more I was scared about how I will act in front of him because he is my first love.

Next Day

"OH! Chanyeol Sunbae-nim! Can you please help me!!" A voice called me on my way to room. He was standing with a pile of books covering his face.

"One tall sunbae asked me to put these books in his room. These are soo heavy." He cried.

"Keep them yourself" I said walking away.

"Sunbae-nimmm. please"

"Aishh!! Which room?" I asked.

"Room no 401." he replied giving me all the books and holding on thin book.

Seriously? 

"Hey come on sunbae nim. You look soo strong. I bet these like feather-weight for you" he said grinning.

"Kamsahamnida sunbae" he said with a wide smile.

"I will treat you with a coffee" he said.

"I don't drink coffee" I said walking away.

"Ayyy don't lie sunbae. I have seen you drinking coffee this morning." Oops caught off-guard.

"Pleaseeee let me treat you sunbae-nim" he whined.

"Aishh you are soo noisy" I said going with him.

"Thank you sunbae-nim" he hugged my arm making me froze for a moment. 

"Yah don't touch me" I jerked him off.

"Why do you have to be so mean always" he said pouting which I eyed from the corner of my eye.

"Waiter!" he called as we sat in a coffee shop which was small and cosy.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Cappuccino" I said looking into my phone.

"Two cappuccinos please" he ordered.

"Soo... Is this our first date?" he asked as I was drinking which made me sputter the coffee out.

"Aigoo I was just joking" he laughed handing me over a tissue.

"Stop joking around" I said angrily.

"Okayyy!!" he said with a sad face.

After drinking, he walked till my room.

"Thank you soo much for the help and coming out for coffee with me though you still owe me a meal." he smiled.

"Bye sunbae-nim" he said walking towards him room.

I want to just confess and make him mine.

But I'm scared. He is very friendly with everyone. I'm sure many guys must be having crush on him.

I have seen few of my classmates flirting with him already. That dumb innocent can't even understand that.

"Yah that is not how you play guitar." Kai aka Kim Jongin, the biggest playboy of our college.

What the hell is Taeyong doing with him???

"I'll teach you how to play" he said pulling Taeyong by this hand and Taeyong's back pressing his chest.

HE IS FUCKING HUGGING HIM FROM BEHIND.

"This is how you play." he said with one hand showing taeyong how to play while another hand flirtatiously touching his leg and was going up till his crotch. I could see the fear in Taeyong's eyes who was trying to get out of those flithy hands.

BAM!!! I punched Kai. Usually I never bothered about his fucking around business. I couldn't hold seeing that frightened face of his.

"Can't you stop fucking around with innocent ones at least." I scoffed dragging Taeyong away with me.

"Can't you self-defence if some one is misbehaving with you?" I was very angry with boiling blood inside me.

"Sunbae-nim" he hugged me and started crying.

"Aishh!! It's ok. Everything is fine." I said patting him.

"I was soo scared." he cried.

I felt like kissing him and tell him that I'm there for him, but surely this is not the right time.

"C-call me if anyone ever troubles you." I said giving him my number.

"Nae" he said wiping his tears with sleeves of his shirt.

"Here" I said giving him my handkerchief.

"If you have any doubts about playing guitar... you can ask me" I said in almost inaudible voice.

"Sunbae-nim also majors in guitar?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Daebak!!! You should teach me how to play it well then." He squealed seeing which I smiled.

"Awww subae-nim!! You look soo handsome and cute when you smile." He cooed.

"Aishh. Enough, now let's go." I said as I walked away.

"Sunbae-nim! Wait for me." he ran behind me.

.

.

.

"Aishhh!!! Not like that. Give it to me" I said showing his for the 100th time.

"Aah!! This is sooo hard." He cried falling on the bed.

"Aigooo!!! Fucking get up. No dinner for you until you get this right." I said.

Grrr!! Grrrr!!

"I'm hungry" he said holding his stomach.

"Aishhh!!! Go and eat. Make sure you practice it later." I said getting off the chair.

"Oh wait! Help me get up" He said trying to hold my hand which made me lose my balance and trip.

The next moment when I opened my eyes, our both lips were connected, his eyes wide open.

I immediately stood back.

"joesonghamnida sunbae-nim" he got up from my bed, started bowing and ran away. 

I was just touching lips, reminiscing how soft and his lips were though it just for few seconds..

I want to feel them again.

.

.

.

It has been over a week that I have seen him or spoken with him. I guess he started avoiding me after that day.

Finally I saw him today when I was passing by his class. He just saw me and looked away.

What the hell is wrong with him.

I must talk with him and make things clear with him.

I waited for him outside his class. He came out after his class. 

"Taeyong" I pulled him towards the corner.

He was quite shocked.

"Yah! Why are you ignoring me?" I asked.

"I..I wasn't ignoring you. I was just a bit busy with few works." He said.

"Stop lying to me on my face." I said annoyed.

"Mianhe. It was my fault that day. I was very embarrassed." He replied.

"I-It's ok. It was just by mistake. It's fine." I said trying to make him feel better.

"N-nae" he replied with his head still hanging down.

"Aishh!!! Come, I'll treat you with a meal." I said.

"Aah jinjaa!!! Finallyyy!!!" he jumped in happiness.

" Let's go while I'm still in good mood" I said.

RING!! RING!!

"Chanyeol, the professor wants to see you right now. Come palli!!" Sehun called.

"But it's lunch break now" 

"I don't know. He wants to see us now. Didn't you check your email?" he asked.

"Aishh ok. I'll be right there." I cut the call.

"Let's go next time. I have to meet my professor." I said him and started running towards my professor's cabin.

.

.

.

Now it's my final year in this college. 

"Sunbae-nim! Don't forget to come to my performance. 6:00 pm sharp." he texted me.

It's final year. I'm still his sunbae-nim and he's still my hoobae.

"How's my performance" he came running to me.

"It was good. Keep it up." I said smiling. I was actually very hard down after seeing his stunning performance and it is very difficult for me to cover it up.

"It has been two years! You still owe me meal." He whined.

"Some other time. I have some work" I said and went running to my room to calm down park Jr.

.

.

.

"So when are you going to propose him?" Sehun asked while we were sitting in my room.

"W-what??" I asked in shock.

"Hey come on. You were being way too obvious. Hanging around with him. You even went to see his performance. You never came to mine in these three years." 

"Does Baekhyun know about this?" I asked.

"No, I guess"

"Please don't tell him. I don't want him to know through others. I will tell him one fine day." 

"Okay! As you wish. Good choice by the way." He winked.

.

.

.

"Yah palli!! Don't get late today at least. It is our graduation day" Sehun started banging my door.

"Mianhae! Let's go."

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"Aaaah it's soo tasty" he was making noises which were almost like he is moaning making all the men around staring at him as if they want a piece of him.

"Yah! You can eat even without making noises" I said.

"Fineeee" he said making a sad face pouting.

"Let's go." I said pulling him up.

"W-where?? I didn't complete it yet."

"Don't talk and just follow me" I said.

.

.

"Woaaah!! Whose house is this?" he asked the seeing the huge bungalow in front of him.

"My house" I replied casually going inside.

"Whaaaaat" he screamed in surprise.

"Are you going in or just standing there out?" 

He followed in behind me.

"Woaah!! It's soo beautiful. I didn't know sunbae-nim is this rich. Why do you stay in the dorm when you have such a beautiful house." he asked.

"Aishh!! You ask soo many questions. I want to lead a normal life just like the other students. So I stay in dorm." I replied.

"Aaah you are soo cool sunbae-nim."

"You can look around the house or sit in my room up. I'll come in 10 minutes" I said taking keys of my BMW.

"Wait! I will also come with you" he said.

"It's ok. No one is here. My parents went out on a business trip." I said.

"Go! Just sit in my room or look around. It's fine" I said.

.

.

He was in my room looking at my photos.

"Oh you are back." He smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Who is this pretty lady? Your girl friend?" he asked.

"No! She's my noona" 

"Aah haha!! Mianhae." 

"Here" I handed him the parcel I bought.

"What?" he asked.

"Food" I replied.

"Why did you bring here? You didn't like the taste over there?" He asked. Aish!! Why does he ask soo many questions.

"Those men over there were staring at you like hungry wolves when you were making those stupid noise. So just eat here." I scoffed.

"Ah mianhae sunbae-nim" he said

"Don't call me sunbae-nim from now" 

"Waeyo??? Aah is it because you are no more in our college. Aigooo. Even if you don't study in our college, you will be always my favourite sunbae " he smiled.

"Am I only your sunbae?" I asked almost disappointed. 

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked kneeling down so that I can reach his height.

"S-sunbaenim"

"I fell in love with you the very first day. It 's very difficult to hide my feelings and act normal. Now I cant hide it any-" I was about to complete when a pair of soft and sweet lips crashed mine.

"I love you too sunbae" he hugged me.

"I started liking you since the day when you saved me from Kai sunbae. I thought you don't love me because you always act so mean and rude around me." he pouted.

"I'm sorry" I said pulling him closer connecting our lips again. It was slow yet passionate. 

"Let me make love to you" I said as he nodded shyly still hugging me.

I gently removed his shirt and no sooner we both were naked.

I lifted him up in bridal style and carefully placed him in on my bed while our lips are still connected.

I started kissing all over his body and he was already a moaning mess.

"S-sunbae" he moaned.

"Didn't I tell you to not call me that" I said as I sucked his skin below the navel.

"C-channie!! Please make love with me already. I can't take it anymore" He please.

"I'm not convinced. Try again" I said teasing him.

"Oppa fuck me hard until I scream your name senselessly. I want you inside me." 

"You have such a beautiful body." I said kissing on his forehead.

"I will go slowly since this is our first time." I said.

"First time? Is it your first time too?" he asked in surprise.

"You are my first love" 

"Suck these for me" I said putting my fingers in his mouth.

Soon I added one finger.

"Aah" he screamed.

"Mi-mianhe" 

"It's ok. Go ahead" he said.

"You sure?" 

"Yaa" he nodded.

Soon I added another two fingers and tried to divert him from the pain by kissing.

"Tell me when you adjust with the size." I said trying to make sure he won't feel much pain.

"Nae I'm fine now." He assured.

"I'm entering now! It might be a bit painful at the start, but I'm sure you will feel better soon." I said.

"I know I know, just put it in already" I smiled seeing his impatience.

I slowly put it in as he screamed, so I waited for him to adjust the size.

"Ch-channie. I'm going to cum." He said tugging his nails on my back.

Soon we both reached the climax as he fell asleep in my arms.

"I love you" he said looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you more" I said hugging him.

One year later

"Finalllyyy!!!! I'm graduated too" Taeyong came running into my arms.

"Chukaheyo" I hugged him.

"What are the plan today?" He asked.

"Let's go to dinner tonight. Let's celebrate as you graduated." I said.

"Okayyyy" he said throwing his fist in air.  
.  
.  
.  
"Let's go" he said as I went to his to pick him.

He was looking gorgeous.

I pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Should we celebrate this day by just making love" he asked.

"Aniyo! We'll continue this after having dinner. Let's go" I said.  
.  
.  
.  
"Woah this restaurant looks very expensive" he said with his mouth wide open.

"Two sea food platters which I mentioned earlier please" I said to the waiter.

"Nae" he nodded

"Seafood is very tasty here. So I ordered without asking you. Mianhae." 

"It's ok oppaaa" he smiled sheepishly.

"Oppa?"

"Nae. Can't I call you oppa?" 

"Y-ya you can" I coughed as I was drinking water.

Soon the waiter arrived with our food.

"Eat the oyster. It's tasty" I said.

"Okay" he smiled which soon turned into a surprised face.

"Channie!" He looked at me.

I took the ring from his hand and knelt before him.

"Lee Taeyong! Will you marry me?" I asked.

"Of course I will" he hugged me and started crying.

"Aigooo. Don't cry baby" I kissed him and wiped his tears off.

"Saranghae tae-ah!"

"Nado saranghae!" 

"Let's eat fast, go home and make love." I whispered in his ears making him blush.

_________


End file.
